The Secret of Friendship
by DLSCB
Summary: The missing scene that Smallville really needed. Lana is thought to be dead and Kara is now living in Smallville but everyone knows she isn't really from Minnesota because Kara can't speak any English.


The secret of friendship

This story happens after Lana is assumed dead and Kara is now living in Smallville.

In this story it is assumed that Kara does not know any English and speaks Kryptonian.

Clark actually becomes a good liar which the show needed a lot more of.

Clark and Lex bump into each other at Lana's grave site.

L: So, you're stalking my wife even in death.

C: Nice to know you're putting her final resting place under guard.

L: Come if you want Clark. I just don't see why you have to come and bother me.

C: And I don't see why my family is under your microscope again.

L: Well, let me see, you're cousin from Minnesota who can't speak English for some reason saved my life by pulling a Clark Kent and ripping the roof off of a police car.

C: Leave Kara alone.

L: Like how you left my wife alone?

C: This is different.

L: Why?

C: It just is.

L: Don't give me any more of your …

C: Lex you want to fight with me about this here at Lana's grave?

L: No, I don't want to fight with you at all. I want to prove to you that I am a better man than you.

C: And that was why you married Lana.

L: I'll be honest Clark, I think back on it and realize that it was a factor. One among many but certainly there. You never trusted me, you never thought I was good enough to be told your secret so I wanted to show you that I was a better man than you. I was going to make her happier than you ever could.

C: And now she's dead and I don't want my cousin to wind up the same way.

L: She won't Clark because unlike you I will stay away when asked. But to be honest I don't really see what the big deal is anymore. Everyone wants to know the secret behind Clark Kent but I think I know the secret. You're really just a bad person and you want to be one of the good guys so bad that you try but in the end your evil colors always com out.

C: Well I guess we understand each other.

L: Not quite Clark but one day you might. Of course when Kara comes to seek me out because you pushed her away I won't refuse my help. Maybe she'll be the honest friend you never were.

C: Lex, It was never the case that I wasn't honest with you, I just never had the answers myself.

L: And now claim ignorance.

C: Lex you know where you came from, I don't. Like any adopted kid I wanted to know, I wanted to find out but the more questions I asked the worse the answers got. I got to the point where I was afraid what the truth might actually be. Can't you see why I would get pissed off then when you started looking into it?

L: Now that I can understand. So what have you found out.

C: Lex, I don't have the answers yet.

L: But you think Kara might have those answers for you.

(Clark shakes his head yes)

L: She's not really a Kent and she's not really from Minnesota is she.

C: Her father and my real father were brothers.

L: And she doesn't speak English.

C: English isn't the only language spoken in this country.

L: Get real Clark, she's not speaking Louisiana French or California Spanish.

C: Alright Lex, you want to know what the big deal is, the secret that I was afraid might be true. I think I'm an alien.

L: Wow, that was blunt. So which planet are you from?

C: No Lex, don't be a kid. What I mean is I don't think my parents were in this country legally.

L: Oh, … Son of a Senator is an illegal alien. Certainly explains forged adoption papers.

C: Lex!

L: Sorry, So then where were your parents from?

C: Well I can't really get through to Kara exactly but I showed her a map and she pointed to the Caucuses mountains. I looked into it and most of the languages of that region are undocumented. But my mom says it sounds similar to some of the words I used when I was found.

L: Ok, well I actually …

C: Lex I don't need help with this. I know you want to know that secret and so do I and I have a chance to actually find out. Please don't ruin it by going after her.

L: OK, But if you need a translator …

C: I don't think a translator will do any good.

L: Why not?

C: If I understand her right, the village where my parents came from is gone.

L: What do you mean gone?

C: When Kara's father died and sent her here to find me, she became the last speaker of whatever language she speaks.

L: Is it really that bad?

C: Lex it does not escape my attention that I was found three years before the wall came down.

L: Ok Clark. I'll back off and I won't ask any questions. And I won't tell the world that you're probably an illegal alien. But I want a favor in return.

C: Lex!

L: I want to have a memorial.

C: What?

L: I did want to take Lana from you and I did want to prove that I was a better man than you but those were only small factors. If I didn't really love her, if I didn't think that I would be happy and able to make her happy I never would have gone through with it. She loved you and you loved her and I need you to realize that I loved her too.

C: Where is this going?

L: We'll meet here once a week. We may not be friends anymore but let's not be enemies. We, the two men who loved her, let's meet here and toast to her memory.

C: Lex, actually, that's a good idea.

L: Well, I thought that if she's looking down on us, the last thing she would want would be to see us fighting. Instead of being between us, maybe her memory can … well …

C: It's ok, I get it Lex. I'll come.


End file.
